


"A Single Snowflake"

by ScarletxNight



Series: #GotInspired [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Reconciliation, Snow, Winter, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: The rules are simple: We were asked to choose 2 numbers from 1-22, which each hide a word. The words were sent to us and now we had to create a festive Christmas and/or winter story with these words.My words:1.) Snowflake12.) Snow stormIt was really hard to think of something, that makes a good plot with these plain words...well, my luck at pulling them 😂.In order to make things more interesting, I intertwined one of my #GotInspired ideas with this challenge.Inspiration: https://youtu.be/cKtUTT7P_H8This interview was held in Japan, while the boys were promoting there. Due to the interview and some comments of Got7 later on, it was known, that Mark and Jackson had fought right before the interview in their waiting room. It was their biggest fight and it held about 1-3 days, making all of them work hard to cover it.For me, it was amazing to see, how much a conflict or disagreement can influence their daily activities. Got7 truly is all about teamwork.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang
Series: #GotInspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822858
Kudos: 8





	"A Single Snowflake"

Jackson never believed, that a single snowflake could ever turn into a full grown snow storm, but here he was. Standing in the waiting room, heavily breathing while staring down one of his best friends. Mark Tuan was definitely not the first to start an argument, still to Jackson, he had done exactly that only three minutes ago.

"Well, if that's how you think, then I guess there is nothing to add, right?" Jackson registered subconsciously, that he had switched the language from Hangul to English, but he didn’t care. Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom were watching them curiously and even a little scared.

What should they do? Should they stop them? They didn't even understand half of the fight, with the two of them switching languages at their own convenience and understanding and now it seemed like they were too late to do anything at all.

As if they could sense the awkward and heavy atmosphere in the now way too small waiting room, Jaebeom and Jinyoung entered, discussing some last remarks about the script, they were holding. Jaebeom's eyes were glued to the papers as he tried to memorize every question, that was coming up.

Jinyoung tried to hold back a smile watching him, he really tried too- "What is going on here? Jackson?" His face was serious in less than a second, discovering the others. Jackson looked agitated and Mark pretty pissed off, while the younger three were nearly sitting on top of each other in the corner, watching them in horror.

Jaebeom could hear the sheer surprise in Jinyoung's voice making his head snap up to his members. The scene looked, like he had missed the main action and was left with only the aftermath: "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Mark let out a sneer, shocking Jaebeom and everyone else as he abruptly got up from the sofa and walked towards the door in fast strides. Jaebeom reached out a hand to hold him back, but let it fall, when Mark fixated him with a hard look: "I am getting some fresh air. Will be back before the interview, don't worry."

And with that he was gone, easily passing between Jaebeom and Jinyoung, who were both looking after him. Jinyoung let out a sigh, walking towards Jackson, who had not moved at all, clenching his hands into fists. He was furious.

"Jackson-ah, what's wrong? Did the two of you fight? Seriously, we were gone for only five minutes...what was it about?" Instead of yelling out how unfairly treated he felt or how frustrated he was, Jackson kept silent. He didn't want to defend himself in front of Jinyoung for fighting over something, he wasn't even sure what it was at all himself.

He turned away as well and busied himself with anything. The following interview with "Love love k-pop" felt like anything, but lovely. The atmosphere was heavy, the younger ones trying their best to save it, when the elder had other things on their minds. The interview was a catastrophe.

**_Two and a half years later._ **

"Hey, Hyung. Do you remember when we had that big fight back in Tokyo?" Mark was wearing a hairband with cute reindeer antlers, when he looked at Jackson, who was standing by the window. Outside of it was the snow storm howling.

The older one looked back down on his phone "Yeah? Was it really that bad? Only remember our awful hairstyles. What was it about again?"

Jackson’s eyes sparkled up, before he burst into laughter: "It's insane, but I also don't remember at all! We were really stupid back then. Fighting over nothing...I mean, that was probably our biggest fight at all."

Mark sighed, putting his phone away and sitting up on the couch, his antlers slid a little to the side, but he didn’t care. He looked thoughtfully at Jackson. Why was he talking about this now? Did he still have unresolved feelings from that time?

He was never the 'beat-around-the-bush'-type, so the direct way it was: "Why? I remember, that we talked about it and everything was fine. Why asking me now after...years?" Jackson pulled his santa clause hat lower as he sighed heavily:

"You really have no 'festive' feeling in you, no? I was just reminded of it by the snow storm. When we were back at the company it was just a snowflake here and there and before we realized it, it was a full snow storm, which was just how our fight went from a little word to a fight we kept for days.

It was Mark's turn this time to burst out into laughter: "You really say strange things sometimes...it was summer back then! How does your head even work, really!" He shook his head, when Jackson suddenly reached for his heart in an over dramatic manner.

"Ouch! You are awful, Hyung. Any poet would cry hearing your dry and matter-of-factly explanations. Where is the drama in that?" It was best to ignore Jackson, until he was back in his right mind, so he did just that.

Still, Jackson’s words stirred something up inside of him. He was reminded of his grandmother, who always used to say something similar

_"Don't hurt your little head over it, Yien. A single snowflake doesn't make a snowstorm. It's a little rough, but you will get over it."_

She was right, like she had always been. Mark hadn't lied, when he said before, that he didn't remember the exact reason they had fought, but he still remembered the days after that.

They had avoided each other in the best possible ways, while still heading from one schedule to the next. Never really the time, to think back and come to a conclusion like mature adults. It was Jaebeom, who had sat them down after some days and made them talk to each other.

It had only taken a beat of silence and a bad pun from either of them and the fight seemed an eternity away. Long forgotten and gone. "I really don't need that kind of drama, but...I also don't think, that we were 'stupid' or 'dumb' for fighting. We were different, we still are. And all the schedules and work didn't make it any better. I am happy, that we are like this now. All seven of us."

Jackson’s mouth was gaping wide, his eyes unblinking as he sucked in a deep and long breath: "Wow, this must have been the longest dialog you ever did. I am proud, Hyung!" Mark showed him a finger, cursing, which made Jackson laugh all the more, the storm had settled by now, making it seem, like it never had been there in the first place. How curious.

"Jacks, thank you." Jackson, didn't need to turn around, to know, what he meant. He felt the same way. He chuckled lowly, opening the window to make one single snowflake flutter into the room. It melted before even hitting the ground, but it had been there.


End file.
